


Body Double No More

by FoundersFolly



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Bondage, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, More characters to be added, Romance, Self-Doubt, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundersFolly/pseuds/FoundersFolly
Summary: Timothy Lawrence has nothing to do now that Hyperion has been defeated. He now runs a shop in Sanctuary and repairs the citizens computers. Things seem pretty boring for Tim until he examines a certain residents laptop.





	1. A Shitty Start

**Author's Note:**

> Copy pasting from google docs so apologies for formatting issues.

Body Double No More

After the events of borderlands 2 Timothy Lawrence had nowhere to go. As a body double for Jack he simply had no job. Hyperion washed itself from anything related to Jack and Timothy was included. He had to scrounge from his savings to be able to afford to have his Jack surgery reversed. Now back to his own devices he now lives in Sanctuary as a self made tech store.

“Another day another busted computer” Tim mused as he walked through his shop. It was the old crazy Earl apartment next to Moxxi’s. Earl had finally died from eating eridium and Tim took up the real estate from Earl’s and made it his own. The shop had an ugly repurposed Maliwan sign out front. It made the shop have an accidental stoner vibe. Tim ran out of fingers to count the number of times some citizen from Sanctuary had wandered inside wanting drugs.

“At least my college education is being used now… even if it is for fixing computers covered in jizz.” It was true, most repairs were due to porn related accidents. Not to mention what he found on said computers. From really fucked stuff like scag porn to drunken sex porno’s of Moxxi, Tim had seen it all. Or he thought he did.

Until Patricia Tannis walked in the door.

She had been leery of Tim, everyone was. A former Jack body double living in Sanctuary and running a business! Madness! But after a few repairs for some of the more “famous” residents, Tim started to get a reputation as a guy who got stuff done. And now Tannis stood in his shop curious if he can even find what’s wrong much less fix her computer. “Hello, are you looking for a specific model or-” “I need a repair” Tannis quickly cut him off before he could finish his sales pitch. She handed Tim her laptop with a look in her eye that said i’ll fucking kill you if break it. But there was nothing to break. The machine was already broken. It’s not like Tim could break it more. Well he could smash it but she didn’t believe he was THAT stupid. “I expect it fixed by tomorrow.” she demanded. “Well considering that I don’t know what’s wrong with it I can’t exactly give you an estimate.” he replied. She wanted to argue, demean him even but he had a point. “Fine. But you must be quick. As soon as you figure out what’s wrong, you fix it and contact me immediately.” Tim nodded and was about to tell her his rate when she just turned around and left the store. Left with nothing but the laptop Tim started to get to work.

Tim started his work by trying to get the laptop to turn on. It failed to do so. He used a charger in his shop. Still wouldn’t turn on. Tim then flipped it upside down and took it apart with his screwdriver. After removing the back panel Tim was facing the inner guts of the laptop and it’s motherboard. Tim wasn’t surprised to find it clogged with dust, he was surprised that it wasn’t damaged by booze or bodily fluids. After an hour Tim had finally cleaned all the components of the laptop. From the fan to the motherboard the computer was spiffy clean. And it still wouldn’t turn on. So he started replacing parts. First the battery, then the memory. After the second replaced RAM card it finally booted. He was going to call Tannis on ECHOCast but decided he would test something first. Using a new thumbdrive password breaker he was wanting to test for weeks he gained access. Once inside he was faced with a picture of Tannis’s naked body as her wallpaper. Odd but it is Tannis… He made his way to the system logs and removed evidence of his log in to her system, in the event that she would ever check he wanted to cover his tracks. He then decided to start snooping. First he found her document folder. Nothing he could understand or comprehend. Then he tried seeing her browser history. Clean, nothing. Not surprising most people disable history. And for the end of his inquires he opened her pictures folder. 

And his jaw hit the floor.

Nudes 

And lots of them.

There must be pictures from every sanctuary resident here! Tim scrolled through what must be several pages of pictures. All of them had a similar quality to them. They all looked like they were taken in secret and not in the subject’s consent. My god, the vault hunters, moxxi, even marcus! Nude photos abound. He even found one of himself! He quickly turned around and using the laptop found the location of the camera. It sat in the wedge of his outdoor shutter for his bedroom above the shop. There wouldn’t be any photos of him if he could help it! As he returned to snooping he found a series of pictures that caught his attention. Pictures of Ellie, Sanctuary’s new mechanic. With Scooter dead she returned home to take her brother’s place and keep the city up and running. There was about six pictures. Tim found himself unable to look away. He paid extra attention in particular to a picture of her naked in the mirror of her bathroom. Look at those tits! They’re bigger than my head! I’d love to smother myself between those! Tim looked down and noticed the massive bulge in his pants. He then plugged a second drive into the computer and copied all the pictures of Ellie and pasted it on his second drive. 

After seeing those pics he sighed and shut down the computer. He decided it was time to call Tannis. He arranged to drop off her laptop on his way to get the mail. The walk to Tannis’s was incredibly nerve wracking. He knew no-one would ever know he saw those pictures but it still sent tingles down his spine. As he ran through the rain he saw Crimson Raider HQ. Tannis was standing in the doorway impatiently waiting with the same look of hate on her face. He handed her the laptop and told her how much she owed for the repair. She simply shoved a wad of bills into his hands. “That will do.” she said as she turned around and left him standing in the rain. After collecting his mail he returned to the shop. Counting the wad of bills he noticed there wasn’t nearly enough to cover the parts for the repair. Fuck! Those parts were double the price she gave me! Realizing that he was out a good chunk of parts for practically nothing he decided to close shop and have a drink at Moxxi’s. 

Moxxi’s bar was an interesting scene to say the least. It stank like beer in an old shoe. The walls reeked of vomit and blood. The bar itself had a rather unclean look to it and the customer base looked the type to put a springblade between your ribcage when passing by. But as the saying goes: Any Port In A Storm. 

Tim approached the bar and ordered his usual. A pandoran rakk ale. It tasted like bitter piss but what alcoholic drink on Pandora didn’t? As he was ordering his second he glanced over to the person on the stool beside his. He quickly glanced back hoping they didn’t notice. Holy fuck she’s sitting right beside me! To Tim’s left Ellie sat at the bar and ordered a drink. He felt like he didn’t deserve to look her in the eyes. It was too hard after seeing the non-consensual pictures of her gorgeous body. However, it was all for naught as she had noticed his quick glance over. “I don’t look that intimidatin do I?” she asked as she chugged down a beer before ordering another one. He could feel her gaze on him as he started to sweat bullets. She must have noticed as she let out a hearty laugh and wrapped an arm around him. He felt his head getting pushed up against her chest. Tim put his mind elsewhere to avoid the possibility of an unwanted erection. “Comfy?” she said as she loosened her headlock. Tim didn’t answer but in all honesty it felt like heaven to him. After seeing those pictures he wanted nothing more than to fuck her brains out and cuddle that beautiful body. “I just love you scrawny nerds” she exclaimed as she gave him a dirty grin. It was a grin that showed just what sort of dirty thoughts were on her mind. Tim started to relax and thought that for once this would be a good night on this mudball planet. Across the bar Moxxi, Ellie’s mother gave Tim a dirty scowl. “She thinks i’m too big to deserve a good man, but you don’t think that do you?” Ellie whispered into Tim’s ear. “No not all!” he quickly replied. Ellie was a woman of a larger weight than most. In fact some would say it was the reason she was single but Tim wouldn’t have it. He always found her attractive and after seeing those pictures and with how friendly she was being tonight Tim thought that if he was lucky he might just be able to make her his. 

The night continued on as Ellie and Tim talked back and forth. Answering questions about his profession and asking a few in exchange to Ellie. They really seemed to hit it off, why had he never talked with her sooner? Tim stopped drinking after his third beer. Ellie however kept on towards her sixth until Moxxi cut her off, whispering over to Tim “Don’t you dare take advantage of my daughter!” Ellie leaned backwards against the bar, a tipsy look in her eye. “*snort* Ma thinks you’re tryin to take advantage of me. Well you can’t take advantage if i’m the one that does it first.” She grabbed him by his collar, pulled him close and forced her tongue down his throat. After a few moments of intense kissing she pulled back. “Wanna take this to your place? The garage is a bit too far for my drunk fat ass to walk.” she said with a half-playful-half-begging look on her face. “Sure.” he replied as he paid for they’re drinks.


	2. Wanting to explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get interesting in Tim's store/apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but college has taken up considerable chunks of my free time. Chapter's a little short. This is because the next chapter is a bit more graphic and I wanted a cut off point.
> 
> Also if you see this symbol * it means Tim's thoughts. This is because the fucking site doesn't seem to recognize italics from google docs.

*Click Clank*  
Tim’s keys banged and rattled as he attempted to open the door to his shop.  
He was buzzed, standing in the rain with a drunk woman he really wanted to spend some alone time with. He really didn’t need the door to jam on him tonight.  
“C’mon, open dammit” Tim slurred as he attempted to shift the keys once more. “Havin a problem hun?” Ellie asked. “Here lemme try” Ellie nudged Tim aside and twisted the key inside the lock. The lock made a heavy grinding sound as if something was broken. With a heavy click the door opened, Ellie went to hand Tim his key and noticed how bent and fucked up it looked. “*Gasp* I’m so sorry hun, i’ll *hic* replace it I *hic* promise!” she said, looking rather sad at the concept of breaking her new friends house keys. “It’s okay, it’ll probably open better now.” Tim replied as he lead her inside his shop.

Tim’s shop was neat and tidy with everything neatly organized, every part in it’s own specific shelf, and new parts/devices sitting on a shelf near the front desk. Unfortunately the niceties ended there. The shop had a bland blue carpet with brown walls. Tim had managed to get a decent carpet to cover the mess of the apartment under Earl’s care but couldn’t unfortunately find new wallpaper so Earl’s stained walls would have to do. Tim was nervous about having Ellie inside the building, realizing how gross the walls and ceiling were with stains of god-knows-what from Crazy Earl.

“Nice place, you even got all you’re shit organized!” Ellie exclaimed as she stumbled through Tim’s shop, bright eyed at the variety and tidiness of the shop. “It looks a hell of a lot better than my garage!” Tim smiled as she stared at the shelves, trying to understand what parts were what. “Alright hun, you can show me all this fancy tech later, how’s about you an I go to your bedroom?” she said as she stared at him with the same lusty eyes as when they were in the bar. Tim lead Ellie upstairs into his room. It was classic 70’s chic, all things from Tim’s youth or college years. The walls were cheetah print with a red velvet carpet. The main attraction however was the massive circular bed with red satin sheets that was on a track revolving in place at the end of the room. Ellie and Tim sat on the bed as Tim set the bed to a slower rotation. Tim started to rub Ellie’s back and went in for a kiss. She reciprocated and they wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss until Tim finally broke it. “I’ve been wanting this ever since I first saw you.” Tim confessed as he kissed at her neck. He started to undo the straps to her work overalls. She kicked them off of her, now standing in the room in her long orange shirt and underwear. It was her turn to start removing clothes as she unbuttoned Tim’s dress shirt, rubbing her hands across his chest. Taking his shirt off, she went to word removing his belt as well. With a hearty yank she pulled his belt free causing his pants to fall to his ankles. He kicked them across the room. Tim held his breath as he slowly raised Ellie’s shirt over her body. He released his breath upon seeing her breasts and the fact that Ellie did not wear a bra. “Sorry to disappoint ya if you were hopin’ for some sexy lady clothes. None of it fits me and my rack is too big for any bras i’ve found.” He chuckled as he held her close. They walked back over to the bed continuing to make out and grope each other. Tim reached into his end table draw and pulled out a condom. He held it up to Ellie in a flirtatious manner. Deciding no time like the present, Tim put his hand on Ellie’s thigh *her thick thick thighs* , Ellie audibly gasped when his hand touched her below the belt. Tim saw a nervous and worried look in her eyes. “What’s wrong? Did I make you upset?” Concerned, he withdrew his hand from her thigh and decided to give her a minute to breathe and calm down. After a couple deep breaths Ellie finally spoke up “I’ve never gone this far… you should probably know that”. She looked like she was about to puke.

“Wait here i’ll be back” Tim said as he ran downstairs and snuck into the new U station across the street, he grabbed a soda from the vending machine and dashed back inside the shop. Grabbing a tab of antacids from his desk Tim returned to his bedroom, slowly approaching a nervous Ellie. “Here have a quick caffeine boost and an antacid tablet” as he handed her the drink and the medicine. She eyed it skeptically, “Don’t worry, it’s not some roofie pill or some shit. It’ll mellow your stomach.” She took another breath before quickly eating it and started chugging her drink. Tim stared on in surprise as she managed to down the entire can before finally stopping to breath. *Buurrrpp* “Oh sorry, thanks for the drink, I probably needed that. But as I said i’m a virgin so i’m probably a bad choice for you.” Tim frowned, he didn’t know Ellie had such a low opinion of herself. *She’s usually so flirty with everyone, maybe that’s EXACTLY why though. Could be deflection because she’s never had anyone.* Tim realized he had his work cut out for him, but if that’s all he needed to do to win her heart then challenge accepted! Tim sat beside her and placed an arm around her. “It’s completely okay if you’re uncomfortable. We don’t have to do a thing if this is as far as you want to go. We can even get dressed if that would make you feel better.” “No I don’t want to stop, I just got nervous, i’ve never gone this far with anyone and I didn’t wanna chase you away.” she said as she stared down at her feet. “Oh you don’t have to worry about that, we were all virgins once.” he replied as he rubbed her back. “Can we just I dunno, cuddle?” she asked, still looking nervous. “Of course!” Tim exclaimed as he hugged her and slowly pulled her into his bed with him. Tim pulled the covers over them and held Ellie close. She started to run her hands across his chest again. “So what have you done?” Tim asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie opens up about past partner experiences and Tim attempts to get closer to her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. 

"Well you said you're still a virgin, I simply want to know how far you've gone before hand. To see what i'm working with, that's all." Tim replied.

Ellie sighed deeply as she recalled her past lovers and flings.

"Well I only had one..." 

Several years ago.....

Ellie was a junior mechanic working with a grease monkey from Promethea. It was the first month working with him. He was a buff man with a large muscular build. Just seeing him flex made the junior mechanic wet and had her weak in the knees. Everything he did impressed her, she was infatuated with him. After years of bottling it up she finally had the courage to say how she felt about him. 

She could see it just like it was yesterday. The grin across his face when she confessed her feelings. How he asked her to "demonstrate" how much she loved him.

He put her on her knees and unzipped his pants. 

She remembers how he grabbed her by the chin and shoved his greasy cock down her throat. The bitter taste, how he scowled at her, how she tried her best to please him. And how he simply grabbed her by her head and face fucked her after a few moments. She could still recall the taste of his cum as it shot down her throat. As she sat on her hands and knees coughing up cum he barked at her "I have no need for a shitty mechanic, I especially have no need for a fat whore whose too dumb to suck cock properly. Get the fuck out." 

"B-But-"

"I have no further need for you slut, now get your scroungy ass out of my garage!"

She was crushed. But she did as he ordered and left the garage. 

It was a eight mile walk to the nearest new-u station. The walk was long and exhausting. The sun had set hours prior and Ellie was alone in the dark with just herself and her self-depreciating thoughts. She blamed herself for not being able to pleasure him. Once she reached home, her mother could read her like a book. Moxxi knew right away that something was wrong. 

"What happened?" she asked as she stared at her daughter. All she could see when she looked at her daughter was despair. Ellie simply looked broken. Like something had just taken the joy from her soul.

"Nothing" Ellie replied.

"Bullshit!" Moxxi yelled back. "Something clearly happened." Moxxi walked forward and started to circle her daughter. 

"Nothing happened, just let me go upstairs and sleep." Ellie said with desperation in her voice. Like she desperately wanted to escape the room. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened.

"Then explain to me why your employee overalls have semen on them!" her mother barked. 

Ellie looked around the room. To ashamed to look her mother in the eye. Moxxi grabbed her and pulled her towards the bar. 

"I'm going to get you a beer, then you're gonna tell me what happened." she said as she walked behind the bar.

"I thought I was too young to drink?" Ellie asked.

"Apparently not too young to be covered in cum though huh? Only seventeen and you're gettin facials!" Moxxi replied.

Ellie burst into tears. Her head in her arms as she cried into the bar table. Moxxi locked the door to the bar and put the closed sign.

"Dontcha you usually get all you're customers in a hour from now?" Ellie sobbed.

"Doesn't much matter, they can wait till tomorrow to get shitfaced. My daughter's more important." she smiled as she handed Ellie an ale before manning the bar.

"So why don't you start at the beginning." Moxxi said.

Ellie told Moxxi the whole story. By the time the story was over Moxxi was furious. 

"That fucking scumbag! I swear to god i'll fucking kill him!" she screamed as she paced behind the bar. 

"Momma it was my fault, I-I couldn't do it right I-"

*SLAP*

Moxxi slapped Ellie across the face, Ellie stared at her mother too scared to say anything to her.

"Now you listen to me! You didn't do anything wrong! You're a seventeen year old girl who was taken advantage of! Of course you didn't know how to do it! It was your first time! That's perfectly reasonable, what isn't is him pumping a load down your throat and firin you! Just thinkin about him stuffing his package in your mouth... when I find him i'm gonna cut it off!" 

After what seemed like an eternity Moxxi spoke again.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. Leave your employee overalls by the door. I'm fucking burning them. As for your boss, i'ma fixing to go up there and pay that scumfuck a visit."

Ellie was too scared to argue, she simply replied "Yes momma" and went upstairs. 

While Ellie bathed, Moxxi drove to Marcus's store in T-Bone junction. This was back when the two of them were actually a couple. 

"Marcus! You wouldn't happen to have any guns that shoot fire would you!" Moxxi yelled upon entering the store.

"Yeah I sell incendiary weapons, what's the rush, you look pissed." Marcus replied with his usual demeanor.

"You know the asshole Ellie was workin for?"

All it took was for Moxxi to relate the story and Marcus was on board. While Ellie and Scooter weren't his own children he certainly looked at them as family and the thought of someone hurting Ellie pissed him off. It angered him enough to ignore his love of money. He gave Moxxi the best incendiary gun he had without making her pay a dime. With that the two of them drove together to the mechanics garage. 

A few hours later and the garage was up in flames.

Ellie knew of course that the burning of the shop and the "disappearance" of it's mechanic was no coincidence. Moxxi even confirmed it when she asked. 

Back to the present

"Well that's all I got..."

Tim stared at her wide eyed. He expected a story about some high school relationships, a fling at a bar, or even a childhood romance. Not the tale of abuse from an employer that ended with death and fire.

Ellie sat in the bed with tears going down her face. 

"Sorry it's just a hard story to tell." she said.

Tim pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "It's okay just breathe and relax."

"I can try to do that to you if you want?" Ellie offered.

"Do what?" Tim asked.

"Put it in my mouth." she replied.

"Oh uh not tonight, i'm not in the mood." he claimed.

"You just think i'll do a bad job right?" she replied.

"Not at all! I just see that talking about your past experiences stressed you out and I only want to see you relax and be happy." he said.

The two held each other close again.

"Tomorrow, when we wake up, do you want me to leave?" Ellie asked.

"Why would I want that?" Tim replied.

"Because I didn't put out." She replied back.

"Not at all, we can work on this relationship at our own pace. Only what you're comfortable with." Tim replied.

And with that he kissed her cheek and two went to asleep ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.


	4. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie reveals a secret about herself, Tim finally gets past her anxiety.

The bedroom was quiet. The only sound coming from the gears rotating the bed. It was early, about 4:45 am as Tim started to stir. He was awoken by a tugging sensation. When his eyes opened he looked down to see it was Ellie. Sometime in the night she decided in her sleep to grab him as if he were a stuffed animal. Her head was in his lower chest and her arms wrapped around his back. Tim grabbed his laptop from his nightstand to check the time. "4:45? Damn, I should go back to bed." He put the laptop back and attempted to drift back to dreamland.

An hour passed, Tim laid on the bed wide awake as his new lover clung to him like a teddy bear. His attempts at returning to sleep failing, he yet again grabbed his computer from the nightstand and decided to do some low-key coding in bed. As he attempted to sit up he felt Ellie pulling him back down. Whether this was a conscious effort on her part Tim did not know. He managed to best her by lifting her up with him. Her arms now wrapped around his shoulders and her head in his chest near his heartbeat. Tim opened EchoScript and started playing around. He was never great at coding, being much more proficient in other aspects of IT but from time to time he would be forced to interact with it. After having to use it to wipe a computer’s hard disk he relented and started learning more about it. Currently he was simply playing with commands. Using the man command to see what a command did, Tim went through roughly thirty commands within the length of an hour. After a while he discovered EchoScript's file system command. Linking it with IP commands he was able to read and view any file from any device in his home. As he did this he felt a rotten feeling in his gut as he discovered his external drive. The drive where he had copypasted Tannis's pictures of Ellie. Looking down at her he couldn't help but smile. She was fast asleep, hugging him for dear life. He noticed that in her quest to cling to him she had shaken free of the bed's large cheetah print blanket...

She was completely naked. And Tim couldn't look away. 

How badly he wanted to just touch her. To feel the massive breasts that were against his chest. To wrap his tongue around one of her thick nipples. Oh the thoughts drove him wild. He stared past her chest and noticed her "fat ass" as she had coined it. It was rather large and round. And again his mind wandered with naughty thoughts as to what he could do with it. He ran his hand across her back. He saw her tense up at first but after a couple strokes she cuddled into him more. He dared to let his hand wander as he reached down to grope one of her massive ass cheeks. It was firm, firm and very soft. He wondered how loud it'd be if he spanked her. He settled for a couple firm squeezes before returning to work. He swore he heard her moan affectionately at the attention but decided to put it out of his mind.

A couple more hours went by and Ellie started to stir.

“Did I wake you?” “No, I woke up at 4:30” “You should get back to bed.” “I would’ve but a certain gorgeous blonde was clinging to me for dear life.” Ellie looked away, feeling sad that she had disturbed Tim’s sleep. Tim quickly picked up on this.

“It’s alright Ellie, i’ve pulled worse sleep habits. Besides, it was comfy having you attached to me. It was like you subconsciously thought I was one of your stuffed animals.” Ellie smirked, “Well I can get closer if you want?” 

“Are you sure? You were nervous last night?” “Yeah but with those meds and a little sleep I think i’m fine.” “You’re not nervous anymore?” “No i’m still a bit nervous but you were so nice last night and you listened to me like you actually gave a shit. I’ll put out if you want.” 

“Look Ellie it’s not that I don’t want to, but I want you to want it too.” Ellie was surprised. Since when did anyone care about her? Men who wanted sex, wanted sex. They didn’t care if she enjoyed it so she stayed away. But something about Tim made her heart flutter. She only knew him for a night and she was finding herself becoming attached. 

“The way you talk to me, the way you treat me. I think I really like you Tim.” “Aww well i’m quite fond of you too.” “So why me? I mean you’re not ugly, you’re really smart, you make good money, you could have most of the women in sanctuary. So why me?” Tim chuckled at her question.

“For starters I prefer chubby women.” Ellie gave Tim a surprised look. “I love bigger partners. I’m a scrawny nerd. I want someone of a different size to me.” “So my size is what you like about me?” “That and I think you have an awesome personality.” Ellie blushed at the compliments. Feeling bold she decided to confide in Tim. 

“Look Tim, i’m gonna be honest with you. I really like you and i’ve been checking you out for a while.” Tim went to speak but Ellie waved her hand at him. “I know it’s dumb and that I am dumb but I tend to get attached to people and that always pushes people away. Scooter used to say that when I was a kid I was like a puppy. Doin anythin if it made someone like me or want to be my friend. So Tim what i’m sayin is, if you want me around i’ll do anythin and everythin to show you I care.” Tim looked at her in awe. *How could she be so willing, so submissive?* It honestly boggled Tim’s mind. 

“You really shouldn’t say you’ll do anything. People will take advantage of you.” Ellie looked away sadly before responding “Am I a bad person for likin that?” “You like, to be taken advantage of?” “Yeah. I know it’s wrong but my whole life i’ve more or less been taken advantage of. I kinda like it, but I kinda don’t. Almost like I want special people to boss me around instead of everyone or my family, y’know what I mean?” Tim nodded. He was starting to understand how she felt.

“So is this your way of saying you want me to take control?” “If you would. The reason I flirt with people is because I hope they get the hint and take initiative.” Tim sat silent for a moment, thinking about what he should do. Taking a deep breath Tim shifted his weight towards Ellie and gave her a kiss. 

“That better?” “Very.” Tim reached forward and placed his hands on her breasts. Ellie blushed. “Now you’re getting it.” *She wants me to take charge, fine i’ll take her alright!* Tim wasted no time as his hands groped and squeezed Ellie’s massive breasts. Ellie audibly gasped as he firmly squeezed her tits like stress balls. Lying down beside her he switched his motions and focus to her thick nipples. *They feel thicker than quarters!* He slowly and gently tugged his right hand on her nipple, pinching it. 

“Ahh! Mmph! That feels good. How many other girls racks have you played with?” “Plenty but none as massive or beautiful as yours.” He lunged towards her and buried his head between her breasts. She looked down at him with a confused expression on her face. Tim smirked before taking her left nipple into his mouth. He sucked it lovingly, Ellie started to moan again. After a few moments of swirling it in his mouth he got brave. Tim started to slowly tug her tit with his teeth as he sucked.

“Ahhhhhh! Tim!!!” “Do you want me to stop? Too rough Ellie?” “Fuck no! Keep sucking! It feels so fucking good!!” Tim continued to nurse her breast as he tugged. After a while he switched to her other tit. By this time Ellie couldn’t even make coherent words. Her eyes half closed as she panted heavily. With his head between her chest as he sucked and tugged he could feel her heartbeat. The feel of it racing as he toyed with her made him happy. He was getting her away from the nervous girl that was with him last night, she was finally opening up. 

Twenty minutes went by before Tim finally relented on Ellie’s sore tits. He could feel Ellie start to slow her breathing. He looked between her legs. *Wow, she’s clean shaved* Tim was aroused yet again. Every part of her body was a new discovery for Tim. The more naughty bits he saw, the more it drove him wild. He dared to reach down and touch her flower. He gently ran his fingers across her entrance. Ellie gasped once more.

“Too far?” “If you wanna take me, I-I-just do it.” “Ellie…” “Just kinda nervous, sorry” “I’ll be gentle okay?” Ellie nodded. Tim reached down and pulled his cock upward. Ellie was surprised at how big he seemed. He wasn’t that big, pretty average sized, but for a first time partner it was intimidating. Tim entered her with one finger, then two, finally three. Each finger came with a slow rhythmic motion. He used this fingering to loosen and ease her for him. In all honesty he didn’t need to. Her pussy was like a waterfall of precum. Probably from the tit play Tim figured. Deciding that she was loose enough, Tim slowly put his cock inside her. The head entered and Ellie visibly shivered as he pushed his way inside. Once past the head he gently slid himself to the hilt. He moved his body till his arms were past her shoulders. Looking down he kissed her and put his tongue in her mouth. As the two made out, he started a rhythm as he fucked her. She moaned and gasped into his mouth as he slowly entered and exited her. He started to go faster and felt her wrap her arms around his back as he thrusted. 

“Mmmpgh!” She moaned into his mouth as they kissed. Her body shook and shuddered. He recognized the warm feeling on his cock. She had an orgasm, no mistaking it. He broke the kiss and gently laid her back down on the bed.

“Enjoy yourself?” “Holy fuck, yeah I did.” Ellie looked at Tim and noticed he wasn’t nearly as winded as she was. “You didn’t finish did you?” Ellie said as she looked sad that she got off and he didn’t. “It’s alright, you were being teased and worked up. It was fun.” “Uh-uh you gotta get off too. It’s only fair.” Ellie reached down and grabbed Tim’s member. Without a second thought she climbed onto her knees and put him in her mouth. 

“Soreiy I mought be baud ath thisth!” Ellie said with Tim’s erection in her mouth. She started by whirling her tongue around it. She eventually decided to try deepthroating in an attempt to lube it up more. Satisfied that he was slick enough she started to suck the tip. It was almost like she was trying to make out with his cock the way she licked and rubbed it inside her mouth. Placing her hands on his thighs, she started to bob her head on his cock. Tim stiffened at the touch. His shoulders tightened as he felt his climax coming. Ellie’s head bobbed up and down, she could feel the tip touch the back of her throat. She stared longing into his eyes as she raised her head back to the tip. 

“Errmmpgh mmpgh!” *Slurp* With one motion Ellie deepthroated him again. This time he came. She moaned hard as Tim painted the walls of her throat and cheeks with his cum. Ellie made sure to lick up every drop. 

*Panting* “Wow for someone who was fired for giving a bad blowjob, that was fucking great!” “Thanks, I kinda sorta practiced with Echocast videos and empty beer bottles after that.”


	5. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is late to arrive at Tim's. Tim decides to go looking for her. The two decide to spend the night in an interesting way.

It had been weeks since that night the two of them made love for the first time. Tim and Ellie were obsessed with each other, to the point that they developed a routine, do their respective jobs, then Ellie spends the night at Tim’s. They followed this procedure every night. Spending nights fucking like jackrabbits. 

The two were getting closer. And Ellie had managed to convince Tim to be more dominant. They spent the past few days with Tim trying to be a dom. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings but she managed to convince him to be a bit more forceful. 

At the moment Tim was waiting for Ellie to come to the shop. However she seemed to be running late... 

Concerned that she still hadn’t arrived Tim left to check on her. 

It was cold outside as Tim locked the door of his shop. Only a few lights illuminated the streets of Sanctuary. It reminded him of his first night with Ellie. Chuckling to himself at the thought of that night, he started to walk through the streets. The cold seeped its way through his jacket, his breath visible in front of him as he walked. Halfway through the walk Tim stopped in his tracks as he stood outside Crimson Raider HQ. 

He really wanted to march in and show everyone what he found on Tannis’s drive. He had wanted to for a while, but he had been so distracted with Ellie. He decided he would get around to it tomorrow. 

Approaching Ellie’s garage he could see the sign at the end of the street. It glowed bright yellow with a massive billboard showing a picture of Ellie. The bottom of the billboard was a slogan that read: “Makes and fixes the hottest rides in Sanctuary”. Tim walked up to the shop’s entrance. He saw that the lights were still on and wondered what was keeping her here for so long.

Ellie was lost in thought as she stared at the pile of parts in front of her. Sanctuary needed a new heating system for the winter. Lilith had appointed Ellie in charge of the task. Today a list of parts for the new system arrived. Ellie had lost track of time trying to build the system. She hadn’t taken a break or eaten anything for the past seven hours. She was starting to lose her cool and become irritable…

Ellie closed her eyes and yawned. As she leaned back into her yawn she felt familiar hands squeeze her generous rack.

“You’ve been naughty” Tim whispered as he kneaded her massive tits.

“*Sigh* I’m sorry, I just got distracted by work.” Tim patted her shoulder as he glanced upon the task that left his girlfriend so irritable. There were seven boxes of parts on the floor behind her. And at least ten empty boxes in the corner. 

“C’mon lets get out of here” Tim said as he kissed her forehead. “I’d love to but I need to get this done honey.” “I wasn’t asking” he replied as he gave her a small swift swat to her ass. Ellie squeaked as he connected.

“You wanna put me over your knee?” she said as she shook her ass in his general direction.

In this moment Tim had a flash of inspiration. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled forth a roll of duct tape he used for packages. 

Moving swiftly he grabbed Ellie and put her hands behind her back, quickly wrapping her wrists crisscrossed with the strong adhesive. Ellie didn’t struggle, a smile growing across her face at Tim’s actions. 

“Struggle” he ordered. On command Ellie fought against the tape. After a few minutes she gave up.

“Damn, you really know how to kidnap someone! It’s almost as if you’ve done it before”! She exclaimed, dirty smirk across her face. As she went to flirt some more he cut her off. Placing a thick strip of tape across her mouth. She moaned affectionately, pretending to struggle as if Tim was an assailant there to cause harm.

“Mmm” she moaned affectionately into the gag. She often fantasized about being tied up, especially against her will. 

Tim turned the lights off and locked up the garage. He motioned towards himself and Ellie stepped outside. 

“Do I need to get you a leash?” he joked as he held her close squeezing her tit with one hand, tracing his hand up her thigh with the other. Ellie was getting pretty wet at all the attention, she started trying to grind against his hand. He stopped her by swatting her behind again. 

“Come, if you behave i’ll let you have an orgasm.” as he patted her head. The two walked in the quiet and dark streets of sanctuary. Ellie walked in front of Tim, obediently waiting for him to command her. As they walked he would gently tap her arm to point where they should go next. They approached the door to his shop and Tim went to unlock the door.

With a click the door opened, he ushered her inside. The shop was dark, only partially illuminated through string lights running across the ceiling. 

Ellie took in the scenery. The lights were a new addition. It made the room have a seductive vibe. She stood next to the wall like a good girl not wanting to displease Tim.

Tim shut the window shutters and locked the front door. Satisfied, he motioned for Ellie to follow him upstairs. The bedroom looked different from before. The rotating bed was still there, but the whole room besides it seemed to change. The red carpet remained but now the room seemed pristine and clean. Ellie felt the tape restraining her tug upwards. Tim was gently removing the bonds. 

“If I do this will you behave?” “Mmm hmm.” she nodded. Tim removed the wrist restraints. 

“Strip” he ordered as he sat on the bed. Ellie did as she was told and started to remove her clothes. First the overalls came off, then the t-shirt. Tim smiled seeing it come off. He loved that she never wore a bra. 

“You can stop there” he said as he approached her with the roll of tape in hand once again. Ellie turned around and put her wrists behind her back, getting into position beforehand. Tim quickly replaced the bonds he removed earlier. With her wrists secure he ran his hands down her legs. He could hear her breath quicken as he traced her thighs. He ran a layer of tape across her thighs just above the knees and then another layer around her ankles. Giving her ass a generous squeeze he returned to his place on the bed, removing his own clothes. He beckoned her over and Ellie was confused as to how she was to get over to the bed. 

“Mmph?” “You can still hop can’t you?” Ellie attempted to hop over to the bed. It wasn’t far away, Tim’s room wasn’t that big. Ellie managed to hop forward twice, so far so good. Tim left the bed to turn the room’s heater on. As soon as he hit the button, the room filled with the loud hum of an electrical heater. Ellie hopped forward once more and lost her balance, Tim grabbed her before she hit the ground luckily. He kissed her forehead as he lifted her up. 

Tim sat at the edge of the bed and put Ellie over his knee. It was time for Ellie’s “punishment”. And as she felt him run his hand across her ass, she figured as much as well. 

*SMACK* The sound of his hand connecting to her rump nearly echoed through the small room. He did it again, *SMACK* the sound just as loud as the first time. Midway through his third swat he stopped, another idea in his head Tim started to undo the knots that tied Ellie’s panties together. Her panties were fairly modest in nature, cept the design. Leopard print panties covered Ellie’s rear as Tim deftly managed to untie the knots at each side of her waist. He tugged at the panties as the other end went through Ellie’s legs. He reached forward and removed the strip of tape on her mouth. 

“Want to hear me beg? Or do you want “lip service”? He demonstrated that he wanted neither as he pushed her wadded up panties into her mouth. The sound of tape being stretched as Ellie put two and two together. A new strip of tape placed across her mouth, this time with her muzzle also stuffed with her own panties. Ellie moaned her displeasure. Tim responded with a spank. This time with no fabric between his hand and the intended target, the sound was much louder and Ellie audibly screamed from the impact.   
“Maybe don’t be naughty if you don’t want this to happen to you hmm?” Ellie whined into her gag as he continued to spank her. She wasn’t actually upset, just trying to game his emotions. But Tim knew better. He knew she was faking, after a few swats he pulled her ass apart to look at her pussy. She was wet, with each spank making her ass redder and her pussy wetter Tim didn’t need any further encouragement. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl?” he asked as he spanked her harder this time. “Ymmph! (Yes!)” Ellie screamed as he continued to spank her twice more. Tim ran his hands across her cheeks, both reddened by his hand. Squeezing both and running his hands across them, Tim finally found his mark. Readying his hand he gave her one last spank…

*SMACK!!!* “MMPGH!” she moaned hard as she started grinding and humping against his lap. Tim could see pre cum dripping between her legs. Droplets running down between her thighs. Tim patted her ass and rolled her onto the bed. He then got up and left the room. Ellie noticed this and wasn’t happy about it.

“Mmphg! Mmph mmm!” struggling against her bonds in frustration as Tim left her hanging. She could feel an orgasm coming, it was just out of reach. As she yelled she continued to hump and grind against the bed, hoping to force an orgasm.

Tim walked downstairs and opened his desk’s top draw. Inside was a box, Tim grabbed the box and returned upstairs. Ellie looked at him, confused as to why he left her to struggle.

“You want an orgasm so badly? Well I think what I have here will set you off.” He opened the box and pulled a small egg shaped item from it. It was attached to a wire that fed to a remote. Tim rolled Ellie onto her back and gently fed the egg shaped device into her cave. He then taped the remote of this device to her thigh. 

“Ready?” Tim turned the knob on the remote just slightly. A low hum could be heard from Ellie’s legs. Ellie started to moan again. Arching her back as she felt the low vibrations. Tim laid down beside her, watching her squirm and cry out in pleasure at the toy. He wrapped an arm around her and started to run his tongue across her right tit. Tracing the edge of her nipple with his tongue. Ellie’s moans started getting louder. After a few minutes of this, Tim decided to up the ante. He turned the toy to its medium setting, Ellie moaning harder and louder due to the change. Tim continued to play with her massive tits as she rode out the vibrations. Squeezing each on generously with his hands and taking turns nursing off each nipple. 

Tim then did something unexpected, he set the toy back to the lower setting. Ellie started to beg for the toy to be returned to the previous setting. Tim ignored this and removed Ellie’s gag.

“If you want to cum you’ll have to earn it.” he said as he raised his cock up to her lips. Ellie didn’t hesitate, immediately wrapping her lips around him. Sucking and licking as fast as she could. She needed that orgasm and she would gladly swallow his load if that was the price for the ticket. Tim felt her start to bob, deepthroating with each pass. He knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer at this pace. He kneaded her closest breast as he started to fuck her mouth. Ellie started to deepthroat him to the pace of his thrusts. Tim stopped thrusting as he finished in her mouth, Ellie continuing to deepthroat him in an attempt to get as much fluid out of him as she could. Running her tongue across his shaft, swallowing every drop. Satisfied, he pulled out of her and embraced her in a hug.

“I love you Ellie.” he said as he reached down and turned the knob to its max rating. Ellie started moaning and humping the air as she felt the intense pulse of the toy. 

“Ohh fuck, fuck, fuck, that feels so fucking good!” she exclaimed as she continued to thrust.

“Naughty naughty naughty” Tim joked as he stuffed her panties into her mouth again. He kissed at her neck as he lifted her onto his lap, continuing to fondle and grope her as he did.

“MMMPGH! MMM! *panting*” “Don’t hold back honey just let it happen.” Sure enough it did happen. Ellie leaned into Tim, yelling, panting, and thrusting as the orgasm hit her. It rocked her body hard with her spasming on top of Tim. After a few moments she finally came to a stop, Tim turned off the vibrator. Ellie’s breath’s could be visibly seen as her chest moved up and down, eventually slowing.

“Impgh lmophm eou tmg (I love you too)” she said as she rested her head on his stomach and started to fall asleep.


End file.
